Concrete Angel
by Emily-Of-Midgard
Summary: Charvin songfic. AU Charlotte Jessica Cheere was a broken heart that the world had forgotten. But Marvin Shalle never would.


Concrete Angel~a songfic

Warnings: mentions of abuse, character death, slight Charlotte/Marvin, OOC

**Disclaimer: I do not own Making Fiends, "Concrete Angle" or Cake Boss.**

* * *

_"She walks to school with a lunch she packed, _

_Nobody knows what she's holding back._

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,_

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace"_

"Kitty, Kitty, where did you go, it is fun to pet your kitten nose!" Charlotte Cheere sang as she skipped happily to school, like she always did. Her blue dress (the dress she'd worn yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that...) blew behind her in the wind. Today she was wearing a white sweater, even though it was summer. Her lunch box, which contained a few carrots and a sandwich on stale bread.

She didn't have the money to buy lunch today.

On the horizon was Mu Element School (Perhaps it had been Muffin Elementary School once upon a time). Charlotte ran to the slide, like she always did (in her mind, looking happy and repeating what she did was key to her facade) and slid down it over and over again, crying "Whee!"

"AHH! That horrible whee-ing!" Vendetta Dachev, in all her green glory, yelled. Behind her was her faithful hamster, Grudge, who was scowling. "Hamster! Take care of it!"

Grudge kicked the steps of the slide out and the whole plastic thing fell down, taking Charlotte with it. She landed a few feet away, her sweater sleeve rolling up for a moment, allowing Vendetta and Grudge to see bruises; hand shaped ones that were purple and black.

They knew those weren't from fiends.

_"The teacher wonders, but she doesn't ask,_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask._

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm"_

"Ah, o-ok, class" Mr. Milk said as the children filed into the glum room with the poster that said "H is for Harpy" "T-today I-I thought we'd"

"Isn't it time for RECESS!" Vendetta yelled from her desk.

"Oh, oh yes" Mr. Milk said, looking away hurriedly. His eyes fell on the young blue girl in the front row. Her sweater had been abandoned due to the heat, and Mr. Milk saw bruises, and they looked painful. He wondered if they were from some of Vendetta's fiends, but he didn't ask. If they were, she could hide the pain behind her mask remarkably well.

_"Sometimes she wishes she was never born._

_Through the wind, and the rain, she stands hard as a stone._

In _a world that she can't rise above._

_But her dreams give her wings, and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel"_

_"Somebody cries in the middle of the night,_

_The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights"_

Marvin Shalle's home was just fifty feet away from Charlotte Cheer's house.

House, Charlotte was fond of thinking, not a home.

So whatever went on in the Cheere house was herd in the Shalle home, if it was loud enough.

Mr. Shalle heard someone cry out late at night. He muttered to himself about horror movies, and turned out the lights.

_"A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate"_

Marvin Shalle didn't not, however.

He sat in his room that faced Charlotte's, and they would talk to one another. Marvin really liked her.

He had told her all his dreams, that he wanted to be a business man, and in term, she told him hers, that she wanted to be a chef and open a cake store and be like the people on "Cake Boss". He laughed at that one.

Charlotte's dreams, she'd told him, were her wings.

Suddenly she spun around and slammed the window close. Someone pulled the blinds down.

Marvin herd yelling.

Around two, Marvin was awoken by alarms. One of his siblings ran in and jumped on his bed to get to the window. He looked out two.

There were ambulances and cop cars outside of the Cheere home.

"My god" Marvin whispered.

_"When morning comes it will be too late._

_Through the wind, and the rain, she stands hard as a stone._

_In a world that she can't rise above,_

_But her dreams give her wings,_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel"_

_"A statue stands in a shaded place"_

The residents of Clamburg had all come out, not that they had cared for Charlotte exactly, but that it had been such a scandal they had to see it through to the end.

They all stood, dressed in black as the coffin was lowered into the ground. The children all stood in the front row. Malachi, Marion, Marvin, Maggie, Mort. Even Vendetta had come, her face devoid of emotions.

_"An angel girl with an upturned face"_

Marvin Shalle held flowers in his hands, Pink roses and Edelweiss. He left them on the upturned dirt. She'd told him that they were her favorite flowers, and that when she had a baby, if it was a girl, she was going to name her Rose. Maybe even have her middle name Edelweiss if her husband allowed it.

Marvin would have allowed it.

_"A name is written on a polished rock,_

_A broken heart that the world forgot"_

"Ah well," Mr. Shalle said, looking at the polished rock that had "Charlotte Jessica Cheere" written on it, "That's that I suppose"

Marvin said nothing. He just stared at the dirt, at the polished rock, at the statute of an angel girl with her upturned face. Charlotte Jessica Cheere was a broken heart that the world had forgotten.

_"Through the wind, and the rain, she stands hard as a stone._

_In a world that she can't rise above,_

_But her dreams give her wings,_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved."_

But Marvin Shalle never would.

_"Concrete Angel!"_


End file.
